


Helios

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: When Baekhyun was six, he made a friend. When he turned sixteen, he knew he was in love.And at twenty-five, he got a second chance.





	Helios

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 34 - written for EXO Mythology Round 1
> 
> a/n: there isn't much to say other than i picked this up last minute, and proceeded to cry my eyes out while writing it. thank you to the mods and my beta. i hope you enjoy dear reader (and prompter)

 

☀️ 

 

“Are you ready?”

  


A sonorous voice bellowed from behind the clouds. It was time. It was the year of Baekhyun’s sixth birthday. He fidgeted with his sandals and then with his robe. This was to be the first time he went to Earth. The task was simple; watch over a human boy, observe him. But humans were scary and to a six-year-old boy leaving the sky for the first time … it was even more so.

 

“Helios? Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“This boy is just a year older than you. You are only to observe, and not interact. I don’t need to remind you the consequences of interfering with mortals.”

 

“No, Sir. Observe. Do not interact.”

 

Nervously, Baekhyun stood. To the Heavens, he was Helios, the personification of the Sun. But, he was too young to actually perform his duties, so instead, they gave him charge of a human. He was to remain hidden and watch. His task was to learn their behaviors and report back. That would prove difficult the moment he stepped from the clouds.

 

As his aureole dimmed he realized that if he were to be seen, he would appear to be like any other mortal boy. However, with his powers, it would prove difficult. For Baekhyun still did not understand how to control them. Even the thought of light sometimes sent his energy haywire, especially when he was unable to control his emotions.

 

The moment he stepped into the dark home of his charge, Baekhyun smiled. He was cute, and fast asleep. Baekhyun wondered if he looked quite the same when he was sleeping. He took a few steps before he heard the boy whimper. He began to toss and turn and Baekhyun got scared. He stumbled backward when the boy shot up from the bed and yelped. When he looked to the floor Baekhyun started to glow.

 

They locked eyes and Baekhyun knew … He was being seen and there was no turning back. His aureole began to form and bubbling orbs started to float around the room. Baekhyun stared in wonder at the mortal. For a moment he thought that the other boy was going to scream, then he held his hand out to one of the tiny spheres and smiled. He gazed around the room before looking back to Baekhyun.

 

“Are you a monster?”

 

“No, I’m a Titan.”

 

It was a matter of fact. Baekhyun had no filter. He also knew there was no going back now. The mortal had seen him and even though he was specifically told not to, he stood up and began to walk toward the boy. The tiny glowing bulbs followed him as he inched closer. The other remained smiling.

 

“I’m Junmyeon. What’s your name?”

 

“Helios.”

 

“Do you have a normal name?”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Are you really not a monster?”

 

Baekhyun burst out laughing and all the orbs flickered and danced. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Junmyeon curiously.

 

“I’m not a monster. I’m a Titan. I’m too young to do much though. But I can do this.”

 

He motioned to the floating orbs and held his palm out to one. It grew in size and then floated toward the ceiling. When it reached the top a spray of gold and amber began to rain from it. The shower spread across the room and Junmyeon lit up with awe.

 

“I don’t like the dark. Can you stay with me for now?”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head before snuggling up next to Junmyeon. They talked for a bit before Junmyeon finally started to doze off again. Baekhyun dimmed the room a bit before forcing his aureole to die down. There was a soft yellow glow to the room and the quiet snoring of Junmyeon made it easy for him to rest and observe the mortal.

  


It remained that way for many months. The two quickly got to know each other and became friends. But it wasn’t long before Baekhyun was called back to the Heavens and chastised for his actions.

 

“Helios! You were told not to interact! Only to watch and listen. Now that mortal knows too much!”

 

“Please don’t make him forget. He’s my friend.”

 

Baekhyun could feel the tension in the clouds. He knew what he did was wrong, but he really liked having Junmyeon for a friend. The boy understood that even though Baekhyun was a Titan, he still had feelings. He still wished to feel a sense of normalcy. Junmyeon was that to him.

 

“Fine. I will forgive you because you are too young and so is he. But as he grows older, he will forget you. That is the consequence you will face for toying with humans.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

  


And so, as time went on Baekhyun feared the worst. Each passing year he knew that Junmyeon would start to forget him. Each time he spent talking with Junmyeon he examined every detail of the mortal. By the time he was twelve, Baekhyun had mapped every constellation in his eyes and remembered the way his body radiated warmth. Junmyeon became something else entirely to Baekhyun. But the day he turned thirteen, Junmyeon’s memory started to falter. Each time Baekhyun visited, it became clearer and clearer that Junmyeon’s memories were being taken.

 

“Mnemosyne, please. Don’t do this.”

 

“I’m sorry, Helios. But I have orders. And no one disobeys without consequences. These are both yours and his. But I’m not without mercy.”

 

“Please…”

 

Baekhyun’s voice cracked and Mnemosyne saw the desperation in his eyes. The orbs in the room began to go dim and then disappeared entirely. Tears began to form in his eyes and his lip quivered.

 

“Helios,” Mnemosyne placed a palm on his face and then set her hand on his chest. She pulled a single orb from his heart and held it floating in her palm, “I’ll give him this one memory. It is but an ember, you will have to stoke it. It will take time and patience. This is my one mercy. It is my gift to you.”

 

Baekhyun simpled mouthed a thank you before looking to Junmyeon’s sleeping form. At sixteen, it was the last time Baekhyun would see Junmyeon for many years.

 

☀️

 

Excitement pulsed through Baekhyun’s veins, but also dread. He was turning twenty-five. Each year had passed and he never forgot Junmyeon. Nine years he waited. And after those years, he was finally allowed to return to Earth. He was dressed in more human-like clothing and his hair was pushed from his face. He was ready to live like mortals, and possibly see Junmyeon again. He learned everything about the modern world from observation. Baekhyun grew into a strong, handsome man but he was still very nervous about his return. He learned to mostly control his power. There were very few instances where he lost it. When his emotions were high Baekhyun would sometimes start to radiate light. He would have to take a deep breath and force the energy down.

 

But he was ready. He made his descent and found a place to call home. A small apartment down a long hallway with two flights of stairs and ivy growing around the ceiling. The vines felt more like his real home and he found solace in the way the plant grew wild. He settled into a routine of college and a part-time job. He found that he liked his job at the library but hated some mortal foods. Like cucumbers. He loathed those. But overall, Baekhyun felt well-adjusted. Until one day he stumbled into his neighbor.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ... “

 

Baekhyun stopped dead and gazed at the stranger in front of him. He had to force down the energy bubbling inside of him. He knew these eyes. They held the stars, Baekhyun’s heart, and much much more. There was a glimmer in them that Baekhyun knew he had to be careful with. The small flicker of a flame that he knew he had to cradle and guard with his everything.

 

The ember that could ignite the flame of true love. The burning coal Mnemosyne had placed in Junmyeon.

 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry. I’m a bit clumsy. I’m Junmyeon. You must be new. Welcome to the neighborhood!”

 

He smiled and Baekhyun had to push the light down further. He took the hand extended to him and it was still as warm as the one he held at sixteen. They had a small chat in the hall. Baekhyun introduced himself and said he was working at the library and going to school. Junmyeon said he went to the same school and used the library often. Before long they said their goodbyes and Baekhyun went into his apartment to think.

 

The Universe never put people back together unless they were destined to be. Baekhyun knew this. This was his second chance. He saw the small hope in Junmyeon and knew that he could fan it and maybe one day make it a raging fire. With a little courage, Baekhyun engaged Junmyeon in small talk as often as possible.

  


On a bright and sunny day, Junmyeon came to the library. Baekhyun was in an exceptional mood and organizing parts of the Mythology section of the library. It had quickly become his favorite section. There were many books about many people he knew in the Heavens and he found the way some authors wrote about them endearing. He was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

“Hey, yourself!”

 

Baekhyun turned around to see Junmyeon with a small bag, a cup of coffee, and a smile. It was the first time that Junmyeon had brought him lunch. They sat at a table together and talked while Baekhyun ate.

 

“I’m glad you were here. I kind of didn’t know if you were going to be here or not.”

 

Baekhyun watched as Junmyeon blushed and bit down on his lip. It was cute.

 

“I’m always here if I’m not at school or at home.”

 

“Do you like this section the most?”

 

Baekhyun looked to where Junmyeon was pointing and then nodded, “Yes, I love Mythology. I am sort of an expert.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“My concentration is in Folklore and Mythology.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled before looking back up and smiling, “I guess I could see that. I also really like Mythology. I used to have dreams as a kid of a boy with powers of light. He helped me not be so afraid of the dark.”

 

Baekhyun sat stunned. Junmyeon remembered him but in the form of dreams. He wanted to ask so many things but he knew that he couldn’t. He didn’t want to risk being sent back. He looked at Junmyeon and watched as his eyes danced across a memory.

 

“So, did the boy have a name?”

 

“Yeah, he did. Helios.”

 

The light began to push its way up in Baekhyun again. He had to take a deep breath and center himself. Not here, not now. He looked up at Junmyeon who was still in his thoughts. He took a sip of coffee and then cleared his throat. Junmyeon looked up and smiled.

 

“Sorry. I was just trying to remember him better. For some reason, I keep picturing you. Maybe it’s just because I want to spend more time with you.”

 

“You do? You … want to spend more time with me?”

 

“Yes, if that’s alright with you.”

 

There was a small orb trying to force its way through Baekhyun’s body. It was the first time in a while he had no control over the light. The tiny bauble floated up in front of them and Junmyeon watched as it danced in the sun. He smiled but didn’t say anything. Baekhyun decided to remain quiet as well enjoying the moment and his company. He would work harder to control his powers.

 

☀️

 

The next time Baekhyun nearly lost control was the first night Junmyeon came over to his apartment. They had agreed to watch a movie together. Baekhyun didn’t have a shift at the library and said that they could use his television because it was bigger. Junmyeon put the film in and they sat on the couch together, a cushion and some popcorn between them. The moment came when Baekhyun reached toward the bowl but instead found Junmyeon.

 

His eyes looked up at Baekhyun and he nearly missed catching himself. This time there we several orbs trying to force their way. Baekhyun took a deep breath and watched as Junmyeon inched just a little closer.

 

“Can I … sit closer to you? Is that okay?”

 

All Baekhyun could do was nod. If he spoke the energy he was trying to focus on would be lost and he would burst. Junmyeon turned just a bit and set his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun moved his arm slowly and held Junmyeon just a little closer. When he looked up Junmyeon had an inquisitive look on his face.

 

“Your features are so familiar. I just can’t place it. It’s like trying to remember something from a long time ago. You know it happened, but you can’t quite picture everything.”

 

Baekhyun nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. The closeness was familiar because there were many nights Baekhyun held Junmyeon. When he would wake from nightmares or be stunned into sleep paralysis. Baekhyun was there with the light and he calmed Junmyeon’s frightened mind. It was getting harder and harder for Baekhyun to just hold everything together.

  


They finished the movie and by the time Baekhyun looked down, Junmyeon was half-asleep. His eyes darted behind his lids and Baekhyun watched as he breathed. He left the television on and let Junmyeon rest for a while. It had been a very long time since Baekhyun had held Junmyeon and he liked the feeling again. He brushed the hair from Junmyeon’s forehead and felt him turn in his embrace. Junmyeon reached out and grasped for Baekhyun, so he held him that much closer and tried to lay out on the couch. Without waking him, Baekhyun laid down and observed Junmyeon for the first time in a while. He slept soundly and didn’t move for a while until the nightmares overtook him.

 

“H-Helios…”

 

“Shh.”

 

Baekhyun laced his fingers through Junmyeon’s and watched as he calmed down quickly. It hurt Baekhyun to see that Junmyeon still had nightmares, and worse, he was calling out for him. But there was no way for him to admit that he was right beside him. At least not now.

  


Days like that came and went for the both of them. Before long Baekhyun was losing his grip. He could barely control himself. One morning he woke up and found that his aureole had formed around his head. He knew that soon his power would overtake him. And it did.

 

One night there was a terrible storm. It was loud and thunderous and Baekhyun knew that the frantic knock on his door could only be Junmyeon. With no power, it was very, very dark. He let Junmyeon in who immediately clung to Baekhyun. He stumbled a few steps before holding Junmyeon.

 

“I’m scared. I’m so scared. I hate the dark. I know I’m an adult but I don’t like the dark. Ever since I was a kid. Helios was the only person that helped and he wasn’t even real.”

 

Baekhyun calmed Junmyeon as best he could but he knew that Junmyeon was terrified of the dark. He guided Junmyeon to the couch and sat him down still holding tight.

 

“It’s okay. I’m here. Don’t be afraid. I’m going to grab a couple candles and light them. Stay right here.”

 

When Baekhyun got up Junmyeon immediately followed and grabbed his wrist. He turned around and there was a wild look in Junmyeon’s eyes. He drew all of Baekhyun’s features with his gaze and then took a step forward. A small flash of lightning lit up Baekhyun’s form and Junmyeon closed their distance. He set a hand on Baekhyun’s chin and turned his face over and over, just looking. Baekhyun blinked a few times and felt the surge of his power. Junmyeon slid his palm across Baekhyun’s face still gazing at him. Then soft lips pressed delicately against his own and Baekhyun lost all control.

 

His aureole formed shining brightly and every single orb he had been holding back burst from his chest and engulfed the room in light. Amber and bronze showers consumed the space and there was no room for anything else. The entire room was brighter than the day. Junmyeon pulled away slowly and opened his eyes, shyly smiling.

 

“Helios.”

 

Baekhyun could feel the tears in his eyes. They fell like heavy stones and the weight on his chest instantly lifted. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and held him close.

 

“I’m here, Junmyeon. I’ve always been here.”

 

Junmyeon looked up and kissed Baekhyun once more making the light that much brighter, pulsing with the beat of his heart. Junmyeon set his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiled. Baekhyun just gently ran his hands up and down Junmyeon’s back.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I don’t like the dark. Can you stay with me for a while?”


End file.
